Mito ou fatão?
by Carolzitta Cullen
Summary: Emmett resolve descobrir os mitos e verdades do mundo, o que será que isso vai dar?  Desde o mostro do lago Nessie, eles vão ver mafagafos amarelos, buscar o abminavel homem das neves e muito mais
1. Chapter 1

Mito ou Fatão?

POV Bella

Antes de sair de Forks e procurar outra morada fixa, todos nós decidimos fazer uma viagem em família. Mais não seria qualquer viagem, seria daquelas sem hora pra voltar. Todos escolheram seus destinos, fomos aos melhores lugares do mundo: Nova York, Brasil, Bariloche, Itália, Disney, Roma entres outros lugares fantásticos. Só que faltava alguém escolher os lugares onde queria ir, Emmett. A gente bem que tentou se livrar das escolhas do Emmett mais sabe como é a criança dois né?

-Mais é injusto, Rosalie quis ir a Veneza e nós fomos, Carlisle quis ir a Paris e nós fomos, Alice quis ir a suíça e nós fomos, Edward e Bella quiseram ir a Alemanha e nós fomos, Jake e Nessie quiseram ir a Disney e mesmo não querendo eu fui. Eu tenho que escolher um lugar.

Injusto era o caramba, ele quase matou todos nós de vergonha, ele agarrou o Mickey no meio da Disney que deu pena do cara da fantasia. Ele resolveu nadar em Veneza e se jogou quando estávamos todos numa gôndola. Pulou de Bungee-Jump na Torre elfeil e o pior, com fio dental ao invés de uma corda resistente. E nem vou mencionar o que ele fez nos outros lugares.

Mais como o Emmett reclamando ninguém merece, nós estamos aqui escalando o Monte Everest, isso mesmo, a maior montanha do mundo e por que estamos aqui? Não sei, sei que todo buraco que Emmett vê se enfia.

-Ursão tem que entrar em tudo quanto é cratera?

-Eu andei de gôndola com você, o mínimo que você pode fazer é me apoiar.

-Você pulou da gôndola!

-Pula da montanha se isso te faz feliz.

Rose bufou e continuou subindo, mais não passou dois minutos ele entrou numa caverna.

Enquanto Emmett futucava a pirambeira(n/a: minha mãe fala isso) em que se enfiou, Renesmee fez sinal pra encostar em mim e eu a peguei no colo.

"_Mamãe, ainda falta muito? E ela me mostrou a imagem do topo do monte" _

-Não, é que seu tio Emmett se infiltra em qualquer buraco.

Ela bufou, eu a coloquei no chão e ela foi correndo até Jake.

Eu subia de mãos dadas com o Edward até que adivinha, ele entrou numa caverna. E pra piorar, essa era das grande e já se passaram quinze minutos desde que ele tinha entrado e eu e o resto estávamos conversando em roda até que Alice diz:

-Eu não sabia que tinha tanto buraco aqui.

-Nem eu pequena. Disse Jasper a envolvendo em seus braços.

-Desse jeito um humano chegava mais rápido.

-Calma Rosalie. Disse Esme.

-Mais é muito estranho esse negócio do Emmett.

-Muito estranho Carlisle, e ele está tentando não pensar no que está fazendo para eu não poder ler a mente dele.

-Por que a gente não entra com ele na próxima e vê o que ele fica fazendo papai?

-Até que pode ser uma boa idéia Renesmee.

-Vlw mãe

-Então é isso, na próxima a gente vai atrás?

-Claro né, ai cachorro é tão difícil de entender?

-Pra vo cê deve ser, loira como é.

E antes que tivéssemos que separar uma briga, Emmett apareceu com maior sorriso e saiu andando.

-Vocês não vão continuar não, é?

A gente levantou e quando ele ameaçou entrar na próxima caverna, Renesmee disse com a maior inocência:

-Titiozinhu querido do coração, a gente pode ir junto.

-Ai Nessie, assim você me mata de emoção, claro que podem

E o que demos de cara foi com Emmett examinado cada milímetro quadrado da caverna com o maior cuidado pra não deixar nada passar, não entendi bulhufas. Aliás nem eu nem ninguém.

Ele estava vendo muito filme de detetive, só que com uma diferença, não tinha nada pra se procurar, nem uma meia ele tinha perdido no Monte Everest, conclusão, estávamos subindo a maior montanha do planeta, atrás de sei lá o que, sabe se lá por que.

E enquanto Emmett futucava outro lugar Jake se revoltou e disse:

-Afinal, por que estamos subindo esse treco?

-Pela primeira vez concordo com o cachorro, por que o Ursão cismou em subir esse monte?

-Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe, ou seja, o Emmett. Disse Alice.

E nesse acesso de fúria do pessoal, senti uma sensação de calma. E todos olharam o Jasper que se defendeu:

-Vocês estavam muito alterados.

Eu sei que parando em tudo quanto é buraco, finalmente chegamos ao topo do treco onde Emmett virou pra nós e disse:

-É mito

-O que é mito Ursão?

-Como assim o que é mito, esse seu cabelo loiro ursinha, o que nós procuramos dar. E ele bateu a mão na testa com o sinal do dãr.

-E nós procuramos o que filho?

-Sinceramente, pensei que vocês fossem mais inteligentes, o abominável homem das neves é claro

-Você fez a gente subir essa montanha atrás de um bicho que não existe? Alice disse.

Juro que todos estavam com tanta vontade de matar o Emmett que Jasper esqueceu do seu poder.

-Podia existir

-E o que te fez pensar que existe? Lembra quando todos achavam que Esme era incapaz de ter raiva de alguém, ninguém tinha visto ela depois que o Emmett aprontava.

-Vampiros existem, lobisomens existem... E antes dele terminar a frase todo mundo saiu correndo atrás do Emmett, e o que aconteceu? O que acontece quando a montanha com neve tem muita movimentação. Avalanche.

E agora estávamos todos num quarto de hotel, cada um segurando um pedaço do Emmett e assistindo a um telejornal local que falava sobre uma avalanche que aconteceu sem explicação nenhuma. Nós sabemos a explicação, começa com Emm e termina com ett.


	2. Chapter 2

_Num ninho de mafagafos,_

_tem seis mafagafinhos._

_Quem os desmafagafar,_

_bom desmafagafizador será_

Pessoa que não tinha nada pra fazer

Era mais um dia tediante em que Esme não deixou eu pintar a casa de roxo. Sem graça ela, pense, se eu colocasse alguns detalhes em verde, ia ficar igual ao Barney.**(n/a: imagine aquele linda casa de roxo. Cry.)** Eu falei isso pra ela e ela me proibiu de ver Barney essa semana. Triste e nessa vida sem rumo, eu resolvi ver desenho com minha sobrinha, a Nessie.

-Ahhhhhh!

-Que foi, tio Emmett?

Como assim, como ela não reparou no que tinha na TV, agi rápido e tirei minha sobrinha dali, enquanto ela gritava. Assim que chegamos ao meu quarto eu soltei ela.

-Agora pode me dizer o que foi aquilo?

-Você não sabe?

-Não.

Eu estava espantado, como alguém deixa uma criança ver uma coisa dessas

-Era...

-Era...

-Era o que tio?

-Um mafagafo amarelo!

-Um o que? Aquilo era o Bob Esponja!

OMG! O que Ed e Bellinha ensinam a essa criança? Ela sabe matemática mais não sabe que ser um mafagafo. Uff! Tinha que ser filha do Edward mesmo.

-Nananinanão. Aquilo era um mafagafo amarelo. Mafagafos são, também conhecidos como Chickenitos sabor Frango, são monstros do Mal que vão comer você. Eles geralmente são marrons e só morrem com coisas amarelas, mas o mafagafo amarelo, ou bob esponja, é diferente, ele é vegetariano, ele mora num abacaxi e não tem lugar na sociedade. E só há um jeito de mata-lo.

-Qual?

-Colocando-o na frente de um espelho.

-Por que?

-Porque nem ele aguenta ele mesmo. Mas eles já tem o planeta marte e vão dominar o mundo.

-Mas não são Pink e Cerebro que planejam dominar o mundo?

-Eles aprenderam com eles.

-O.O

-Sim.

-Mas e agora?

-Só há um jeito, Nessie. Temos que acabar com os mafagafos.

-E o primeiro é o amarelo né?

-Não... Ele não é uma ameaça, só é gay e excluido da sociedade dos mafagafos, não é bom andar com ele porque acaba com a vida social de qualquer um.

-NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

-Que?

-Eu vi aquele bicho por muito tempo, tchau vida social !

-Acalme-se, Nessie, se derrotarmos todos eles talvez eles te aceitem.

-Então vamos logo, tio!

-Calma, primeiro temos que nos vestir para a ocasião.

-Como nos vestimos, de social que nem as panteras?

-Nós nos vestimos de Amarelo! Temos que estar de amarelos dos pés a cabeça!

-Okay! Eu vou me vestir e já volto.

-Te encontro aqui!

Ela se foi e eu entre no meu closet, coloquei uma calça amarela, blusa amarela, casaco amarelo, tenis amarelo, meia amarela, luva amarela e é claro, peruca amarela.

Agora vamos aos acessórios: Batata pringles;  
tinta de cabelo da Rose(vai me dizer que você não sabia que era pintado?);  
na dúvida melhor levar a Rose;  
vou vestir ela de Ranger amarela;  
peguei uns marca-textos amarelos;  
queijo;  
celulares amarelos, pra mim, Rose e Nessie;  
bolinha de tênis;  
patinho de borracha;  
Ipod com capa amarela, com as musicas: yellow,do Coldplay e yellow submarine, dos Beatles.

Coloquei tudo na minha mochila roxa, quando Nessie entra vestida de alex das tres espias demais.

-Eu sabia que essa roupa seria útil - Ela disse segurando o pikachu de pelúcia.

-Coloca a peruca!

-Mais não era tudo amarelo? - Ela disse apontando minha mochila

-Mas isso é roxo,Barney é divertido!

-Tá, mas antes de ir me conte como eles são.

-O que precisa saber é que eles são marrons e fofos, eles derrotaram os homens palito e quase extinguiram os cactus, mas para mais informações é melhor entramos no unico site com informações de verdade.

-Wikipédia?

-Pobre Nessie, os wikipedianos acham que mafagafos são passaros, vamos na desciclopedia, lá descobriremos os desmafagadorizadores.

-Vamos logo!

O.O

-Edward é um deles.

-Por que papai nunca nos contou?

-Pra não jogarmos na cara dele que iamos conseguir, mas vamos falar com ele mesmo assim.

-Por que não falamos com o Chuk Norris?

-Poque ele mora muito longe.

-Tá.

-Eu sou o que?

-Não se faça de tonto Papai.

-É não dê uma de idiota, você sabe do que estamos falando, você é um desmafagador, mas nos conte, o que você fez para chegar a essa posição?

-Eu não sou isso, Emmett, querem parar os dois!

-Qual o problema em contar papai? - Ela fez biquinho, essa é minha sobrinha

-Número um, minha filha e meu irmão estão ridiculos, vestidos de piu-piu e ursinho pooh e dois, eu nem sei o que é mafagafo.

-Nós estamos disfarçados e vamos, Nessie, vamos coletar mais informações na internet.

-Sim, vamos a nossa investigação.

Nós subimos e descobrimos as cidades dos EUA com mafagafos. Peguei minha mochila e estavamos descendo a escada, de oculos wayfar de armação amarela, paramos no meio dela, cruzamos os braços no maior estilo, estavamos descendo, sendo observados e:

-Onde o marca-texto e a gema de ovo pensam que vão? - Alice disse.

-É disfarce! - Dissemos eu e Nessie em unissono.

-Que seja, mas aonde acham que vão?

-Desmafagafar! - Falou Nessie e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

-Vão o que?

-Vamos no Alaska ver os Denali. - Eu disse

-É, mas você não vê o futuro? - Indagou Nessie

-Jake me ligou e avisou que vinha ver Renesmee e de qualquer jeito, você não vai levar minha filha pro Alaska. B. Disse.

-Oi, gente! Qual é a da fantasia de gema de ovo? - Disse Jake pegando a sobrinha no colo.

-Nós vamos desmafagafar. - Disse a pequena no ouvido dele.

-Tio Emm, ele pode ir junto?

Ahh não. O Vira-lata não. Ela tirou o óculos e mostrou os olinhos brilhantes, assim eu não resisto.

-Tá bom, quem sabe ele ajuda farejando, mais vai ter que se vestir de pluto, que é amarelo.

-Okay!

-Emmett, eu já falei que não vai levar minha filha atrás de sei lá o que.

-Bellinha, bellita, bellszita, nós vamos ver a família, os parentes, vamos ver os Denali.

-Pena que eu não acredito, por que não vão fazer outra coisa, hein?

Gênio!

-Podemos ir a garagem, só conversar?

-Claro! Uma boa ideia finalmente.

-Emmett vocês não nos trouxe aqui pra conversar, né?

-Claro que não, pluto, eu trouxe aqui para te deixar informados sobre os seres que vamos caçar. Nessie, conte a ele todas nossas informações enquanto eu preparo as coisas no porshe da Alice.

Nesse momento estamos dentro do porshe cantando a música dos bananas de pijama, porque eles são amarelos é obivio e chegando ao Alaska, não sei porque mas acho melhor irmos rápido pois sinto que já estão vindo atrás de nós .

Chegando ao Alaska, nós procuramos por evidencias, mais só conseguimos deixar alguns humanos com raiva de nós. Sem falar na mulher do restaurante que está correndo atrás de nós até agora.

-É gente, fatão!

-O que?

-Isso mesmo pluto, eles comem as provas de sua existência.

-É... - Disse Nessie me dado um abraço.

-Bem... É melhor irmos aos Denali, quem sabe Ed e Bella não me matem por ter fugido com a filha deles se estivermos na frente da primarada?

Pegamos o carro da anã e fomos tristes para a casa dos Denali. Estavamos saindo do carro quando avistamos uns Cullens bem furiosos na nossa frente e Edward começa a rir feito o retardado que ele é e é claro todos viraram pra ele.

-Esse é o momento, gente, podemos fugir e nunca mais voltar – Falei baixinho para o dog e a sobrinha.

-Nem pense nisso Emmett - Disse Esme. #Fail, super audição.

-Os três. Hahahahahah. Não disse que o Edward não era normal.

-Edward, filho, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou o Daddy.

-Os três, se vestiram de gema de ovo, marca-texto e ursinho pooh.

-É disfarce. - Dissemos os três.

-Enfim, estão ridículos, pagaram os maiores micos e estão tristes porque não acharam nada e sabe por que não acharam nada. Por que não existe.

-Eles comem as provas de sua existencia. Eu disse. É tão obvio.

Agora a família inteira está rindo de nós, enquanto nós estamos tristes. Quem disse que toda história tem final feliz?

Nós vamos voltar pra Forks na semana que vem. Eles resolveram ficar no Alaska um tempo, a verdade: eles ficaram porque não iam aguentar dirigir rindo tanto. Mas eles vão ver, nós vamos desmafagafar ou eu não me chamo Emmett McCarty Cullen.

-Escrisovaldo combina com você.- Disse Edward e agora eles caiem no chão de tanto rir.


	3. Chapter 3

Se não vamos atrás do sol... Ele também não vem atrás da gente.

POV Rosalie (porque se não tiver Rosalie eu apanho. Não é, TT?):

A revista de moda em minhas mãos tirava a minha atenção do mundo ao redor tanto quanto uma revista pode fazer isto. Eu estou sentada no sofá ao lado de Alice, que está sentada com Renesmee em seu colo, ela assistia ao Barney, porque ela e Emmett ainda acham o Bob esponja uma ameaça mundial. Seus cabelos em tranças... Tranças?

-Sim, Rose.

-Mas...

-Dá última vez que você olhou, estava na página vinte e sete. Agora que está na página quarenta e oito que, aliás, tem uma bolsa fendi linda estampada, as coisas mudaram. E agora eu quero essa bolsa e os sapatos Jimmy Choo da cinquenta e um.

-Tia Rose, você gostou das minhas tranças?

-Sim, Nessie.

-Então... Vou falar com o tio Emmett.

Ela desceu do colo de Alice e segue em direção a janela, ao encontro de Emmett, que por sinal, está muito parado.

-Alice?

-Eu não vejo nada perigoso, a não ser que Nessie com fome daqui a quinze minutos represente algum perigo.

POV Emmett

-Oi tio Emmett. –Disse Nessie.

-Ei mostrinha, você não adora o verão? –Dei um suspiro, a vitamina D penetrando meus poros brilhantes era um tanto... Legal.

-Para mim está igual sempre está, nublado, frio e daqui a pouco vai chover.

-Como assim? É verão, tem o sol, as borboletas felizes, as pessoas vão a piscinas, e fazem guerra d'água é tão divertido.

-Tio, não está sol, não tem borboletas, você é vampiro, faz 59°F* lá fora e a gente nem tem piscina.

Pensando bem a sobrinha tem razão, não está sol e não tem ninguém na piscina.

-Seu lanche Nessie. –Esme apareceu com uma bandeja com dois cupcakes e um copo de suco para Nessie.

-Obrigada.

-Bem, se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé. –Nessie ria do trocadilho e eu agora formulava o meu plano.

POV Bella

Os risos histéricos de Alice e Edward fizeram todos os presentes na casa, menos Emmett e Renesmee, irem ao encontro de um dos dois atrás de alguma explicação. No meu caso corri até o escritório de Carlisle onde o mesmo observava o filho perplexo. Olhei Edward que ainda ria e um segundo depois Rosalie estava conosco.

-Sintam o clima do verão gente, eu já até imagino o sol vindo até nós. –Ele ria descontrolado e eu, meu sogro e Rosalie trocamos olhares.

-Você e Alice se drogaram? -Rosalie perguntou.

-Desconta o seu mal-humor no seu marido, a culpa é dele. –Rosalie bufa, respira fundo, revira os olhos e se eu fosse o Emmett me cuidava porque ela estava a ponto de explodir. Carlisle dá um passo para trás e Edward me puxa para mais perto dele, me envolvendo em seu abraço protetor.

-O que o retardado faz dessa vez?

- Está esperando o sol. – Olhei bem para Edward, a frase não tinha sentido. Fitei Rosalie e a mesma tem um olhar incrédulo e desconfiado ao meu marido.

- Esme disse que se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé. Ele não quer ir até o sol, é que no caminho os marcianos podem atacar ele, então ele vai simplesmente esperar o sol.

-Só isso, sem invadir meu armário e sem quebrar nada?

-É...

Rose respirou fundo, pelo que entendi, ela agradeceu a Deus e se jogou com leveza na poltrona atrás dela.

-Na verdade...

Ela levantou de súbito e parou bem em frente a nós num milésimo de segundo. Olhei em volta e Carlisle se dedicava a olhar um de seus livros, como se já estivesse acostumado com as loucuras do filho.

-Na verdade... Vamos fale! –Ela o encorajou enquanto fazia gestos com a mão com o mesmo significado.

-É que...

-Mãe, posso ir com tio Emmett comprar nossos artigos veraneios? Renesmee entrou quase voando no cômodo.

Fitei Edward.

-E era isso. –Ele concluiu.

-Como assim artigos veraneios? Resolvi saber com medo dos planos de Emmett.

-Tio Emmett disse que não podemos ir até o sol porque os marcianos vão atrás da gente, então – ela explicava como se dominasse o assunto – ele disse que se a gente não vai até o sol, o sol vem até a gente. Ai nós armamos um plano para atrair o sol. Descobrimos que na Califórnia todo mundo tem piscina e lá sempre está sol, partindo então dessa informação, criamos a teoria de que só faz sol onde tem piscina. Então temos que comprar uma piscina.

Ela batia um dos pés e mexia a cabeça como se fosse obvio. Rosalie ria em silêncio, Carlisle fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, como se não acreditasse nas besteiras que Emmett. Eu estava meio paralisada com tudo e Edward sorria travesso de toda a situação.

-E aonde vocês pretendem ir?

-Na loja dos Newtons.

-Não!

-Ahh mãe, mas eu quero ir... –Ela está com seu biquinho e as mãozinhas juntas – por favor, por favor, por favor, mãezinha linda do meu coração, por favor... Quero tanto ir, deixa vai. Por favor...

A criança não desistia de jeito nenhum, a fita não muda, não saia da mesma faixa. Sentei-me na poltrona antes ocupada por Rosalie e Renesmee sentou-se no braço da poltrona. Seu repertório era sempre igual, e cada minuto que passava eu era mais elogiada. Eu era agora a "musa da sua vida" e a "miss universo do seu coração".

-Mas mãe você é o presunto do meu mixto, é o protetor solar da minha pele branca, o shampoo do meu cabelo, a pasta da minha escova de dentes. Por favor... Você é a galinha dos meus ovos de ouro, a Hannah do meu Montana, o cadarço do meu All Star – Renesmee sacudia meu braço enquanto falava.

-Edward, ajuda? –Falei tendo ao fundo Renesmee e seu por favor.

-Mas você é o presunto do mixto dela.

Bufei me perguntando onde é o botão desligar dessa menina.

-Mãe você é o chocolate do meu Milk-shake.

-Já disse não.

-Mas por que? Ela perguntou de biquinho.

-Porque eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha a loja dos Newtons.

-Mas eu vou com o Emmett.

-Foi o que eu disse.

-Mas o tio Emmett disse que a gente ia...

Edward tampou a boca de Renesmee antes que ela falasse.

-Eu vou também. Ele falou sem tirar a mão da boca de Renesmee.

-Deixa ela terminar a frase.

-Ela vai continuar com a história do por favor, deixa que eu levo os dois.

Renesmee fazia uma dança estranha e Emmett fazia o mesmo, pois pude ouvir Rosalie, que já se encontrava lá embaixo, mandá-lo para de dançar essa dança tosca.

Antes que eu mandasse ela continuar a frase, Edward saiu correndo e levou Renesmee junto. E antes que eu agisse os quatro já estavam na garagem. Emmett arrastou o Jasper junto, pobre Jazz.

-Pense positivo - disse Carlisle com a mão no meu ombro – Você descobriu que é o chocolate do Milk-shake dela.

-Sinto-me honrada. Disse sarcática.

*Lá eles usam Fahrenheit ao invés do Celsius. 59ºF equivale a 15°C.


End file.
